roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carsmore
|image1= |caption1= Original C Logo |type= Defunct |industry= Automobiles |founded= 2014 |key_people= SteveDMC |production_years= 2014 - 2016 }} Carsmore Automotive is a Japanese-American vehicle manufacturer founded in 2014 by SteveDMC. It had produced over 34,834,234 units of its full lineup worldwide, making Nissan-based vehicles for most of lifespan. The company ceased sales of its own lineup in July 2017, with SteveDMC's models taken off the market and descriptions changed to something random. The models were even harder to find by March 2018, as most of them were deleted from his inventory. Carsmore allied with Japanese startup Meraki in early 2016, which offered the Caco until March 2018 along with its own compact car, the Lokai. It competed with Sokudo Motors, a similar Japanese-American manufacturer that is still producing vehicles. Carsmore will be remembered for being one of a few companies to rely on feedback, trying to interact with owners to make vehicles better and more satisfying. History On January 1, 2014, SteveDoesMinecraft86 (now named SteveDMC) had released a new car. It went by the name of the Carsmore Ouni. It was a 2-seat security buggy with 3 wheels. It was a well built car, but it didn’t sell very good with only 176 units being made. He then went on to make a affordable small hatchback named the “On-Go”. This was the car that had gained traction for the company and had sold over 5,000 units. Then he made another affordable vehicle. It was a full-sized sedan with a engine producing 126hp. It was named the ”Lenza”. It had gained so much popularity that it made 100,000 units. In 2015, Steve went on to make the “Lendel” which was a full-size SUV, and then the Citan, the only pickup truck Carsmore made. By that time, the Lenza had ended production and was replaced with the “Alontra”, a more refined and faster sedan. Then it had a refresh on almost the whole lineup including the Lendel, On-Go, and Citan. Everything was going good and was stable for Carsmore. Then the Carsmore Roadster had entered production. It seemed good for the first few miles, but then it would turn into disaster. Almost every car magazine and critics had said it was bad, it’s roof wouldn’t open sometimes, the engine would have a major malfunction every 1000 miles (1600 km), it had the same mirrors as Itzt’s Tesla Roadster and its hubcaps would fall off. By 2016, Carsmore sales dropped and they were losing popularity. It had a reputation for not making a good and reliable car. By early 2016, the company was forced to cease production of its lineup, with the last units off the production line and they went into hiatus, disappearing from the industry for a few months until the flames had died down. Then they introduced a new sedan. It was named the Cameron. People were hesitant about it until after test results were revealed, scoring buyers as the car was popular. Sales then went up again. Carsmore needed 32,000 units made, but only 27,000 units were produced and the company was unable to relieve its debt. The Cameron ended production in the same white and same black as the first Ouni in early 2014, removing the company from the auto industry. On September 4, 2016, Carsmore had filed for bankruptcy and shut down all operations. On the same day the company had gone defunct, Steve had announced that Carsmore has came to end. Any surplus vehicles in the original lineup were sold off as 2016-2017 models from September 2016 to July 2017 until the company had liquidated its assets. Then, the models were taken off the market and their descriptions were removed following liquidation, later to be deleted in early 2018. However, the Caco, a small car made in partnership with Meraki remained on the market until early 2018, making it the only Carsmore model to survive bankruptcy. TwoMindedMusic discontinued sales of the model (it was deleted from his inventory) and replaced it with the current Lokai once that vehicle was liquidated. Today, the group still exists but no one owns it and all of its members left. The wall is still intact and you can track down the history of the group from January 2014 to December 2016. Its last post was by a user in an attempt to revive the group in February 2017, hopefully to make BMW-based models but it never happened. Note that some cars are still free but not owned by SteveDMC. All original models were taken offsale and therefore, Carsmore models are almost impossible to get unless you order them used. Current models * Caco (discontinued) Category:Company